Noodle In Wonderland
by musixgrl30
Summary: Noodle has returned to Plastic Beach. Unfortunately, before she can enjoy her stay an incident happens, and she ends up back in a completely different version of Kong Studios... **First of Gorillaz in Wonderland Series**
1. Before Wonderland

_I've had this idea in my head for so long… I can't not do it xDD_

_*Ahem!* Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz or Alice in Wonderland, so don't sue me okay? :P_

_Oh, and this is my first fanfic, so please try not to be too harsh if it sucks, okay?  
_

**Before Wonderland/ Intro**

Plastic Beach, a pink plastic palace, which was also a watery prison of junk. However, the viewpoint of exactly what Plastic Beach was would be based on who you were. You had Murdoc, who was king of the island, free from the world, and not to mention constantly hung-over… not that this made any difference of course. Then you had 2D, who was locked up in an underwater room being watched by a whale (which just so happened to be his worst fear), trembling in fear, and being forced to sing by Murdoc. There was also Cyborg of course, but she didn't really have much of an opinion. Plastic Beach was the only place that the Cyborg could truly call "home".

Recently however, things had been a bit different. Noodle had returned with Russel to Plastic Beach. Needless to say she hadn't been very happy with Murdoc, but she quickly forgave him because she just wanted to learn to live happily with her family again. Things changed quickly with Noodle around. 2D smiled more, Murdoc was unable to beat on 2D as much, Cyborg wasn't used as often, and what's more, there was laughter.

2D had seen Noodle looking gloomy and had started a game of tag with her to lift her spirits. It had worked and now 2D was it, chasing Noodle around the island.

"I'm gonna catch yew eventually, lil' luf!" he shouted happily in his cockney accent. Noodle just laughed and continued to run.

That's however, when things went totally wrong.

While running Noodle stepped on a piece of plastic that wasn't securely attached to the island. This not only caught her by surprise, but she also fell off of the top part of the island. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes and they widened in horror. She was falling, not just down to the ground below, but into the hellhole.

_Yeah... short I know. It's supposed to be the intro anyhow, and I've already put up two other chapters so... yeah xDD_

_Please let me know how I did on this, since I'm new and all :P_


	2. Falling Down

_First actual chapter! Yay! :D_

_Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Alice in Wonderland, but for the record I do actually own Gorillaz! The paper is right her- hey! Where'd it go? Okay, scratch that. I don't own Gorillaz. ;_;_

**Falling Down/ Chapter 1**

Noodle shut her eyes tightly and screamed. Just when Noodle thought that her fall would never end, she hit the bottom… _hard_. She sat up and coughed from the dust that had gathered.

Something felt strange, she couldn't quite put her finger on it until she looked next to her and saw her mask. She quickly picked it up and examined it. The mask had kept her from breaking her face after hitting the cold, hard bottom of the hole, but it had shattered into two pieces, and could no longer be worn. She sighed and figured that she'd have to continue without it.

"Aaaaaggghhh! Bloody 'ell!" yelled a familiar voice.

Noodle looked all over the place for the voice but she couldn't find it.

"Mudz is gonna _kill_ me!" the voice continued. "'E'll have the whale eat me blud, an- 'ey! Watch where you're steppin'!"

Noodle looked down to see a tiny version of 2D with white bunny ears and a tail frantically trying not to get stepped on.

"Oh, sorry." She said softly moving her foot out of his path. Without even a thank you, the tiny, blue-haired, half-bunny ran to a small door, unlocked it and ran through it while screaming.

Noodle raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"What in the…?" She murmured while leaning down to the door. She opened it and her eyes widened. It looked _exactly_ like Kong Studios!

She wasn't sure exactly what kind of dream she was having, but a part of her desperately wanted to enter. It _had_ to be better than sitting in this hellhole and waiting for demons to come and swallow up her soul, right?

Although 2D had forgotten to lock the door, there was still a problem.

"How the hell am I going to get through here?" Noodle questioned herself allowed, poking a few fingers through the tiny doorway.

Suddenly, there was the ring of a bell, which made Noodle turn around. Sitting on the table, were two objects, which hadn't been there before.

The first object was a box, which when opened contained about nine superfast jellyfish. A note attached to the box read, _"Eat Me"_, in Russel's handwriting.

The second object was a bottle of Greygoose wine, a brand that Murdoc had been quite found of. There was a note very similar to the first, only it read, _"Drink Me"_, written in Murdoc's handwriting no less!

Noodle curiously looked over the two suspicious items. Against her better judgment, she picked up a superfast jellyfish and took a small bite out of it. She didn't quite buy that Murdoc would want her to drink his wine.

She felt a small energy charge inside of her, and the next thing she knew, the door was even smaller that it had been before. She had grown at least two more feet. Luckily, her clothes and the box of superfast jellyfish had grown with her. Noodle sighed and looked over at the wine. She was never really one to drink, nor did she trust that the wine was safe. However, she'd heard the story of Alice in Wonderland before. If the wine could make her shrink, she'd be able to get to Kong Studios again.

Noodle took a deep breath, grabbed the box and the wine, and chugged some of the wine.

Suddenly she felt woozy, and a bit hung-over. Her vision was blurred and she gave out a moan due to the sudden headache it had gave her. It soon ended, and Noodle found herself just a bit shorter than the door. The two objects she had been holding had shrunken down to her size as well.

Noodle grinned and walked through the door into Kong Studios. Her family awaited.

_I know, this was short too. I guess that's kind of how I write them. Short and sweet (okay, maybe not sweet xDD). Click the button below and you get cookies and a free sammich! owo _

_and...while you're waiting for that, you should probably leave a review xDD  
_


	3. Cheshire Cyborg

_Second chapter~ I bet you can't guess who Noodle meets during this chapter xDD_

_Disclaimer: ...you know the drill._

**Cheshire Cyborg/Chapter 2**

Noodle's grin had long vanished by now. She had been wandering aimlessly around the corridors only to find that every room that she used to know seemed, to put it shortly, different. _Extremely_ different. One room which used to contain a theater now contained an ocean had she hadn't known about. She had ended up back in that room several times after a crocodile and a gay polar bear had continuously been giving her wrong directions.

At this point, Noodle didn't care if the rooms were any different. She just wanted to be with her family.

"Hey, you there." Came a voice that sounded suspiciously like her own. It frightened her, and she wasn't sure if the chill that ran down her spine was from fear or, from the sudden cold mist that had filled the corridor. It possibly could've been both.

The voice gave a giggle before continuing.

"Helloooo? I'm talking to you!" Noodle couldn't exactly place the voice. It sounded exactly like hers, only slightly less human.

Noodle turned around to look for the source of the voice, but failed. After sighing she turned around, only to find the source right in her face.

"Boo."

"A-ah!" Noodle stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor. Looking up, she could see that the source of the voice was someone… or some_thing_ that looked just like her. Only, it wore this mischievous smirk on its face, not to mention that it wore magenta cat ears and a tail to match. Noodle didn't like it one bit.

"Wh-what… what _are_ you?" she stuttered. "A demon?"

The strange cat-like girl's smirk turned into a scowl.

"So, so you're going to insult me like that just because I wear a smirk?" she began, the red lights underneath her cheeks allowing her face to light up in anger. "And to think, that I was going to attempt to _help_ you! Well… well… get lost for all I care!" she spat.

She gave a robotic "hmph" and began to walk away.

"Wait, wait!" Noodle called after her. The strange robotic cat girl ignored her, and Noodle was forced to follow her to try and get her attention.

"I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean to insult you. I just have several... problems right now, for lack of a better term." Noodle thought for a minute. "And don't go looking for a fight like that! If you want to help people, you should just say it nicely to them! Not scare them to death!"

The cat-girl stopped, hanging her head slightly.

"Should I…really?" she asked softly before shaking her head vigorously and continuing, "I mean, honestly! I-it's just not my style! You have a complaint, take it to my master! I have no control over it!"

"Yeah, I'd _love_ to." Noodle said sarcastically. "Except, I don't know where anyone is!"

"Well, I _could_ take you to him." The robotic girl considered. "But you'll have to keep up, or I'll leave you in the dust, got it?"

Right after she turned around, she turned back to face Noodle.

"Oh, and you can call me 'Cyborg'." She added lightly. "'Cheshire Cyborg'."

With this, she turned back around and vanished into thin air. However, magenta colored paw prints appeared every time Cyborg took a step, so Noodle figured that she must simply be invisible (which would explain why she couldn't see her before), and followed the trail to a door that she recognized as Murdoc's bedroom. She could only imagine what his room had changed to…

_Aaaannddd... end chapter! Sorry for making the Cyborg so incredibly tsun (for those of you who know what the term "tsun" means xDD) I just had too :P_

_I bet you can't guess who Noodle's gonna meet next! Leave a review with a guess and any tips you have for me! :D (Not that I gave away who Cyborg's taking her too in the story or anything xDD)_


End file.
